ker ley yakin
by nandy.duolover
Summary: duo stry..about a bit misunderstanding btween them
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm back with a duo story…

Warning : may have lot of loopholes, mistakes and open end fr criticizers

* * *

After ending the call with ACP sir and thanking the local constable Abhijeet made his way to that room...

he entered, found Adi giving some instructions to the nurse there.. His eyes automatically moved to the calm figure lying on the bed...

He was staring at him when he felt a touch on his arm.

He turned to find Adi looking at him in concern "aab kaisa hey?" "thik hey..accident aur severe ho sakta tha ager sahi waqt pey per se na takra leta gari.."

"hmmm.."

"mein soch raha hu tumhare bhai se driving classes le lu.."

Abhijeet smiled while moving towards the bed "koi fayda nahi..yea special skills sahab ki personal property hey..aj taq mujhe nahi diya tumhe kya dega.."

Adi winked "sikhne ki qabilati honi cahiye.." Abhijeet glared, but as expected it didn't showed any effect..

Abhijeet softly touched the bandaged wrist of his brother and then the forehead.. "blood loss bahut hua na?"

Adi sighed "unn bacho ki halat ko dekh k sare log aise panic mey agaye ki kisine gari ki taraf dhyan hi nahi diya..bahut der taq asehi..wo to police pahuch gayi.."

Abhijeet shook his head "kitne din se keh raha tha Daya qualis ki brake kuch garbar kr rahi hey..servicing kerwa ley..per sahab koi baat seriously ley tab na..ulta mujhe sikha diya ki hand brake hey emergency k liye.."

Adi pressed his shoulders

"roj aj nahi kal kal nahi parso..bas kisi kaam se jee churane ko kaho sahab ko..awal ayenge.."

Adi smiled "Daya kehta hey uski do kaan ki beech ek surang hey jo wo tumhare lectures ki time khol leta hey..aur baat iss kaan se entry leke dusre se out.."

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "mein hi le jata qualis ko garage..mein bas kehta hi reh gaya..le jata to yea to nahi.." a silence prevailed in the room for few minutes then Abhijeet asked "hosh kab taq ayega?"

"ek der ghante mey ajayega..per Abhijeet (listening to Adi's serious voice Abhijeet turned) hosh ane ki bad Daya pehle unn bacho ka hi puchega..kya bologe?"

Abhijeet just shook his head helplessly.. Adi continued "kuch to kehna hoga na.." Abhijeet was about to reply when his phone rang, he picked up the call "ha Freddy bolo.."

"sir us bache ki halat bahut kharab hey..unhe blood ki jarurat hey..aur AB+ blood is hospital mey nahi hey..mein blood bank ko nikal raha hu..yeaha Vivek hey.."

"ok..Freddy aur wo dusra bacha.."

"sir uske liye to doctors ne abhie taq kuch bol hi nahi rahe hey..kehte hey stable hoga fir hi operation"

"acha thik hey..tum dekho..mujhe khbr dete rehna.."

"jee sir..sir Daya sir.."

"thik hey abhie behosh hey..Adi keh raha tha ek derh ghante mey hosh ajayega..mein inform kr dunga tum log ko.."

"jee sir mein nikalta hu.."

"hmm" they cut the call..Abhijeet noticed Adi looking at him anxiously "jo bacha serious tha use khoon dena hoga..Freddy arrange ker raha hey"

"aur wo bacha jo.."

"kuch kaha nahi ja sakta" Abhijeet said in chocked voice while looking at his buddy Adi just sighed and moved out aftr patting his back softly Abhijeet sat down on the tool present there and started moving his fingers on the hairy head of his buddy his mind went back to the morning..

All was well till the news came

 **ACP sir came out of his cabin with "Abhijeet yea Daya aab taq aya nahi.."**

 **"nahi sir aj use thori der hogi..pehle apne informer se milne malad jayega fir uss Gupta murder case ke kuch puchtach krne k liye Gupta jee ki office jana hey..Rajat bhi wohi ke liye nikla hey.."**

 **"hmm..waise wo murder.." and they were discussing about that case when the bureau landline rang..**

 **Vivek picked up the call and hearing something shockingly asked "are u sure?kis hospital mey.."**

 **...**

 **"jee okay hum ate hey" he kept back the call and turned to Abhijeet with "sir qualis ka accident.."**

 **Abhijeet's first instant reaction came out as "aur Daya.." "spot ki pass mahadevi hospital leke gaye unn logo ko.."**

 **Abhijeet missed that plural in his tension but ACP didn't "unlogo ko..mtlb..koi tha Daya ki saath.." he murmured then looked towards Abhijeet who seems ready to rush out immediately, ACP ordered "acha tum log niklo..khaber kerte rehna.."**

 **and Abhijeet Vivek Freddy moved out leaving tensed ACP, Sachin, and Tasha behind. . . . Soon they reached the hospital and Abhijeet without even attending the constable first moved to reception..then to doctor got all information about Daya's health and made arrangement to shift him to City Hospital when the doctor said "unke saath do bache bhi admit hue hey.."**

 **Abhijeet scowled, really confused "do bache?" the constable present there who was till now waiting for his chance to speak came forward "jee sir.." "per bache kaha se.." the constable took a deep breath and started his explanation**

Abhijeet came back to present hearing his phone ring again..he received it with "ha Sachin..quails utha liya..kuch mila?" "sir qualis ko kal hi servicing kerwaya gaya tha.."

"kya fir yea..."

"break wire and break oil ki saath jan bujhke cherkhani ki gayi hey..sir wo to acha hua Daya sir ki raste mey parne wali petrol pump mey kuch kaam chal raha hey isliye pump bandh hey..aur sir ki gaari mey petrol kam tha..warna sir ager petrol bharwa.."

unintentionally Abhijeet stood up.. "Sachin..doctor sahab se kaho..achese dekhe..koi bhi suraag haath ata yea nahi..aur gari ki gprs se dekh lo gari kaha kaha se gayi aur kaha kaha ruki..inform ker dena" he cut the call and inhaled a real deep breath..

"sach mey ager tank full hota aur Daya ne speed uthai hoti to.." his mind was scared to even think of it..he touched Daya's head just to feel his buddy is safe. He sat down

with "bina wajah teri burai kr diya..sorry yaar..kal servicing kerwaya bataya nahi na to mujhe laga tere hi laparwai.."

his phone rang again, he with annoyed expression pulled out his phone.. But seeing Vivek's name flashing his expression changed.. "ha Vivek.."

"sir wo bacha..wo..sir…" t

hat small paused really gave the answer to Abhijeet increasing his tension ten times more first thing hammering in his mind as now what to say to Daya..

 **r and r**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abhijeeteye** ha sure bangla tei bolo..

 **Nusrat**..arey jhumu didi aktu patience rakho..dhamaka krbar plan a achi..dekhi ktdur hoy

 **Dreamygrl** main aur gripping stry?! Let me pinch myself

 **Nilpari** ruk jao bacha sabar karo sab pata chal jayega

 **GD** expectation level low rakho warna bad mey pachtaoge

 **Sanjhana** happy ending NT guaranteed

 **Guest** jaruri nahi na har bar galti Daya ki hi ho..

 **Guest** arey don't worry SHZK ki main focus duo hi hey..it will nt have romance..so if possible try to read

thanks to all others readers and reviewers

let's start with next chapter

* * *

Abhijeet moved out of the hospital after informing Adi, he need to move to those children place..

Adi was sitting in his cabin seeing to reports of some patients when nurse informed about Daya coming to conscious

Adi moved towards Daya's room on the way informed Abhijeet who said "haan mein bas pahucta hu..araha hu.."

"Abhijeet kya kahoge.."

"dekh ta hu..tum kuch mat kehna..ager jyada panic kre to bolna tumhe nahi pata Abhi ko pata hey.."

"aur wo man lega?"

"kya yaar bol na dusre hospital mey admit kiya gaya tha to bacho ki parents shift krne mey raaji nahi hue isliye tumhe nahi pata..aur Adi tumhe jhut bolna kaafi acha ata hey mujhe pata hey..Daya ko pata nahi chlna hey bas.."

"haan haan pata hey..pata chalega to tumhara yea sentimental fool pata nahi..kahi tabiyet hi na biger jaye..acha mein dekhta hu..per tum jaldi.."

"hmm 10 minute mey pahuchta hu" and Abhijeet cut the call.

Adi entered Daya's room found him struggling to wake up

Adi softly called "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes and looks at Adi then around him confusingly..

Adi pressed his shoulder "hospital mey ho tum.."

"hospital..Abhi..Abhi ko pata.."

"haan..ata hi hoga.."

Daya closed his eyes and the incident came back to his mind..

Adi was trying to check his BP when Daya jerked with "Adi wo bache..wo kaha hey..haan..kaise hey..unhe chot ayi thi..wo.."

he tried to sit up..

Adi pressed him to bed "Daya aram se lete raho tum..sarr pey aur haath ki saath rib pey bhi chot ayi hey jhatka nahi dena.."

"Adi wo bache..do..bacha tha..bolo na wo log.."

"tum log ko woha k local hospital mey leke gaye they fir tumhe yeaha shift kiya gaya..wo wohi they.."

"they mtlb.."

"mujhe present status nahi pata..Abhijeet ajaye to puch lene aab leto aram se.."

"fir Abhi ko call kro..mujhe janna hey.."

Adi pressed his teethes "kya masla hey ajayega to jan lena na..aab leto chup kerke..check kerna hey mujhe aur bhi patients hey.."

Daya still stubborn "mein thik hu..tum bas Abhi ko phone..mera phone kaha hey..mera.."

"Daya tum.."

both stopped with q fresh voice from door "kya Adi chilla kiu rahe ho..Daya let chup chap.."

Daya looked at the newcomer "Abhi wo bache.."

Abhijeet glared "uff ho..arey sab thik hey aab to let chup chap.."

Daya continued looking at Abhijeet fr few seconds, he nodded

Daya calmed down and lied back..

Adi looked at Abhijeet who just averted his gaze..

Adi resumed back his job..

Aftr checking Adi moved out signaling Abhijeet to follow.

.

.

.

Abhijeet asked "kya hua bahar kiu bulaya?"

"tum jhuth bologe Daya se?"

"wo pakar lega..isliye sach hi bolunga.."

"hmm..smbhal ke.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved in Adi stayed at the door only.

Daya looked at Abhijeet "boss wo bache bilkul thik hey na?"

"Daya wo..do bache..ek ki halat kaafi serious.."

"mtlb..kya hua..kuch hua to nahi na...mere wajase..wo bache"

Abhijeet who was still now speaking looking at the floor looked up

some fear stopped him, and yes his heart said him to lie "arey mujhe bolne to dey..ek ki halat kaafi serious tha..per aab dono thik hey..bilkul" Adi looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds and moved back to his cabin.

Daya took a relax sigh "uff tum na dara diya tha mujhe..aab jldise mere discharge ki bandobast kro.."

"jab dctrs discharge denge tab denge filal chup chap yeahi pey ruk"

"per boss mujhe unn do bache se milna hey..unse sorry bhi to kehna hey.."

Abhijeet stood up all of a sudden "kaha na jab milega discharge tab milega.."

he turned to move out, Daya called "boss ruko to..acha nahi kahunga discharge ki baat"

Abhijeet sat down silently

"Abhi.."

"hmm"

"pareshan ho?"

Abhijeet smilingly shook his head "nahi wo bas..acha yea bata yea accident hua kaise.."

"tumhe kaha tha na meine Ballu se milne jana tha.."

"haan"

"to mein woha se nikal ke Mr. Gupta ki office ja raha tha..tab

he started recollecting

 **Daya was humming a song while driving..he took a turn in a lane and felt something wrong with the car..**

 **He drove to a side to park the car but his brakes are not working..he tried emergency hand break but..**

 **He looked on the way forward, thanked to his luck that the road is quiet empty..**

 **He started to change the gear but unable to do so..**

 **His car continued moving forward..**

 **He tried to pull out his phone but accidently it slipped from his hand..he doesn't have time to pick it up..he concentrated on the road, trying to hit his car with some walls or tree**

 **but saw a huge truck rushing towards his car, he tried to turn his car but didn't noticed four kids playing gall cricket there**

 **and his car**..

Daya jerked with "aur meine unn..wo bache...meine jan k nahi...per mujhe dekhna cahiye tha mein.."

Abhijeet sat on his bed and cupped his face "Daya kuch nahi hua..sab thik hey na..hmm.."

Daya nodded

"fir? Aur sabko pata hey tune bilkul jan bujhke nahi kiya..aur aab thik hey na wo.."

"Abhi pls mein ek bar unse millu.."

"nahi Daya wo..wo.."

"Abhi pls ek.."

"Daya actually wo bache bahut ghabra gaya hey..to dctrs ne kaha unhe iss hatse ki yaadon se dur..haan to ager tu milega to unki mind mey firse pressure..isliye to unhe unki gherwale gher le gaye..mein mila na wo thik hey.."

Daya continued looking at Abhijeet..

Abhijeet was nt understanding himself what he is talking..he was looking nervous..

So decided to strt casual talks with "Sachin quails utha liya..keh raha tha gari se cher char hui..tujhe kuch idea hey..kaun..mtlb kuch hua tha unusual.."

"nahi waisa to kuch nahi..per yaar ho to bahut log skte hey..yea jo ongoing cases hey.."

and their conversation moved towards cases..

 **r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rai** jah babah ata main track nay k bllo?

 **Mistic Morning** Giraaftar series mey abhijeet daya se jhuth kab bola? :o

 **GD** arey unacceptble lie bol diya yeahi to garbar kiya na..aab bhaalo jee chocolate bear ko saja denge tabhie to stry banegi..

 **Gati** jab dil se dil ka tar ho to its easy to tackle

 **Shaina, Guest** i will write on epi Maut ka Chakravyuh, idea is dancing in brain..iss stry ka nxt updte thora late hoga..aur wo OS ajayega

 **Guest** itna gussa dono bechari ladies pey..bapre!

 **Nilpari, Angelbetu, SHZK, Abhijeeteye, Jhumu** cool down have patience..dekhte jao..

Thank you to all others readers and reviewers

* * *

Daya sat down relaxly on the sofa with "aab jake shanti mili.."

Abhijeet who was pouring water in the glasses standing near the dining table gave him a look..

Daya made a face "aankh mat dikhao..meine to fir bhi sir aur Adi ko convince krke chutti liya vaag nahi nikla hospital se tumhare tarah"

Abhijeet thought is as better option to keep quiet.

He handed over the glass to Daya and was about to move to kitchen when Daya called "boss suno na.."

"haan.."

"tum bureau nahi jaoge aj?"

"ha dopeher ko jaunga.."

"mein.."

"nahi.."

"per boss mein.."

"kya tum haan..haath ki chot ki wajase ek glass to dhang se paker nahi paye.." Daya looked down he had kept back the glass on the table and again took it with his left hand because he can't grip it properly with his right hand..Abhijeet continued "aur sahab ko duty krne jana hey..kiu sare log aapki chot ka lihaj karenge?"

Daya made a cute face "mein to tumhare liye keh raha tha"

"kya matlab.."

Daya looked up, with a serious face "yeahi to mujhe puchna hey Abhijeet..kya baat hey..hospital se notice kr raha hu tum bahut pareshan dikh rahe ho..kya hua.."

Abhijeet turned away "kuch nahi.."

Daya noticed his movements keenly then said "mujhe pata hey kya hua.."

Abhijeet turned back with a jerk "pata hey..kya pata hey?"

"tum usi baat ko leke pareshan ho na ki yea gaari ka brake fail kerwaya kisne?"

Abhijeet sighed.. "ha wohi..acha tum room mey jao aram kro..mey fatafat kuch lunch bana deta hu fir mujhe nikalna hey"

Daya nods but didn't move..

Abhijeet called "Daya room mey jao.."

"Abhi.."

Abhijeet turned with that call.. "kya hua Daya.."

"yaar ager unn bacho ko sach mey kuch ho jata to..mein kabhie khud ko maaf nahi kr pata.."

Abhijeet's voice suddenly turned harsh "kiu ismey tumhari kya galti tumne kya kiya tum kiu.."

"Abhi kya ho gaya.." Daya got up from the sofa "itne hyper kiu ho rahe ho..mein to.."

"kya tum to..kaha na ander jake araam kro.."

Daya sighed "tumhara mood ka bhi..sach mey kuch pata nahi chalta..Adi ko kehna parega tumhe mood therapy dene ko.."

he moved inside in his room..

Abhijeet sat down on the sofa, looking much disturbed..

"boss..mujhe nahana hey..iss dressing ka kuch kro..bad mey daantna mat.."

Abhijeet got up with "chain se kuch sochne taq nahi deta.." and moved in..

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered bureau still with total off mood..

Freddy noticed it well asked "sir Daya sir thik hey na?"

Abhijeet nodded "Sachin kaha hey?"

ACP sir came out of his cabin with "Sachin uss garage mey gaya hey jaha se Daya ne gari servicing kerwaya tha..tum batao itne ukhre hue kiu ho?"

"jee..wo kuch nahi sir..bas.."

"Abhijeet.."

"sir meine Daya se jhoot to keh diya per kab taq.."

ACP sir looked at Abhijeet keenly "to tumhe jhoot bolne se pehle sochna tha na?"

"per sir mein aise..mein keh hi nahi paya.."

"per pata to use chalega hi na?"

"uss waqt itna sab socha hi nahi..meine socha nahi tha ki jhoot bolunga per jab Daya ne waise pucha to..mein.."

ACP sir patted his shoulder "aram se samjha k bolna..thora pareshan to hoga per sach to jan hi payega na?"

Abhijeet just nods..

He sat down at his desk got busy in files..

.

.

.

Sachin entered in bureau, Abhijeet immediately got up with "Sachin kuch pata chala?"

Sachin shook his head with "nahi sir..uss garage mey to humare CID ki sare cars hi jate hey..to achanaq unpey shaq.."

"hmm..aur kuch.."

"sir uss mechanic ka kehna hey sayed break ki garbar puri tarah se sahi hua hi nahi..Daya sir bahut jaldbaji.."

"to usne asehi chor diya..wah..kya baat hey.."

Sachin kept silence..

Nikhil said in low voice "sir yea bhi to ho sakta hey break sahi nahi ho paya aur Daya sir apne tarika se driving kr rahe they to mtlb.."

Abhijeet turned to Nikhil "mtlb Daya ki galti ki wajase hi.."

ACP sir stopped him with "Abhijeet Nikhil ka matlb wo nahi tha..Sachin aur jo jo jagah Daya ne gari roka tha woha pata kiya?"

"jee sir per kisiki najar mey kuch waisa activity nahi aya..sir ne jitne jagah kaha sab dekh liya.."

ACP sir nodded "acha dekho koshish kro kuch mil jaye to..Abhijeet tum bhi apne informers se pata krna.."

Abhijeet just nodded..

.

.

.

It's already late evening but Abhijeet was still in the bureau flickering pages of file

ACP sir came out of the cabin found Abhijeet still there "Abhijeet gher nahi jana...aab taq yeahi ho,,"

"ha sir bas thori der mey.."

"Daya se samna krne se vaag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked down..

"phone ker diya use, dawai le lega to thori der mey so jayega..fir.."

"kab taq vaag paoge Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked away..

ACP just shook his head "gher jao.."

"sir.."

"meine kaha gher jao.."

Abhijeet gave a most annoyed glance..ACP sir gave a stern look Abhijeet hurriedly closed all the files and moved out..

He gets into his car and thinks fr some moments then drove to hospital where the child is admitted.

He entered the hospital and moved to the doctor..

"arey ayiye officer..baithiye..itni raat gaye?"

"ha wo..acha wo bacha.."

"abhie bhi kuch kaha nahi ja sakta..thora stable ho jaye to hume uske operation kerna hoga..per uski liye use thora stable.."

"doctor aap please koi risk nahi lijiye already uski dost.."

"ha officer I can understand..already we lost a small angel.."

Abhijeet just nodded..

"doctor kuch bhi jarurat ho yea koi prob aap pls mujhe inform.."

"jee jarur.."

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered his home and looked towards Daya's room seeing the lights turned off, he made his way to kitchen checked fridge and micro..

Got satisfied that his disobedient brother had accidently followed all his orders he moved to his room got freshen up..came back to kitchen had a glass of milk and then was about to move to Daya's room when his phone rang

He picked the call with "ha Adi bolo"

"bologe to tum.."

Abhijeet sighed "abhie taq bol nahi paya kuch.."

"Abhijeet tum.."

"Adi pls..mein bol dunga.."

"kab..aj bologe kaha tha na tumne.."

"Daya so gaya hey"

"so gaya yea tumne jan bujhke.."

"Adi kaha na bol dunga..aise kr rahe ho jaise mein jan bujhke bara nuqsan kr raha hu..sir bhi advice de di tum bhi..nahi ho raha mujse"

"tumhe lagta hey Daya

tumhara jhuth nahi pakar payega?tum usse chupa paoge?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "kal subha hi bol dunga aab phone rakhoge..mujhe sona hey"

Adi without any more word just cut the call.

Abhijeet shook his head irritedly and moved to Daya's room.

Daya was lying with a book opened on his chest and lights still on..

Abhijeet moved forward picked up the book folded the page and kept it on the side table was about to turn off the light noticed Daya's face showing tense color.

Abhijeet frowned, he was about to call Daya but Daya really turned restless..

Abhijeet sat down beside Daya and kept a hand over his forehead "Daya..Daya kya hua.."

he sacked him lightly making Daya wake up..

Daya sat up with a jerk "Abhi..Abhi wo bache khel ..khel rahe they..mein..meine.."

"relax relax kuch nahi hua..tu apne kamre mey hey dekh.."

Abhijeet tried to grab Daya who continued "mein control nahi ker paya..wo gari unpey..wo ek bacha kuchal gaya Abhi..wo..meine jaan k nahi..(his voice turned teary) use kuch hoga.."

Abhijeet hold his hands tightly "kuch nahi hua..sach..wo thik hey..(Daya continued looking at him) pakka.."

Daya looked around "mein..wo sorry...mein.."

Abhijeet tried to show a smile "kuch nahi hua..chal yea ley paani pile.."

Daya drank the whole in one go..

"chal aab let chup chap.."

Daya nodded "tum kab aye.."

"gher mey adhe ghanta pehle tere kmre mey abhie..aab batein nahi chal let tu"

Daya lied down silently..Abhijeet sat there continued pressing his head till Daya slept peacefully..

After Daya moved in deep sleep Abhijeet got up and moved to his own room.

He sat on the bed thinking something deeply and unintentionally slept there only.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet felt some continuous ringer around him, his sleep broke with that and he grabbed his cell..found Adi calling "ha Adi bolo.."

"Abhijeet awaj thik se nahi araha.."

"acha ruko.."

Abhijeet came out to hall "aab araha hey.."

"haan..aab bolo..himmat juta paye?"

"Adi..kal raat..mein nahi keh paya yaar..kal bhi Daya ko usi accident ki sapne..mein kaise keh du yaar..kal meine doctor se baat ki..uska kehna hey ki wo bacha thora stable ho jaye to operation kerna hoga..mein yea kaise kahu Daya ko ki wo ek bacha abhie bhi stable nahi hey aur wo bacha duniya mey hi..nahi"

Adi sighed "Abhijeet per ager Daya ko kahi aur se pata chale to.."

"nahi Adi mein hi..mujhe bas thora waqt.."

Adi didn't answered and cut the call.

Abhijeet stared at his phone then turned...

* * *

 **r and r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ra** i majhe...dekhi abar ki hy

 **GD** dada adi is best both in aag lagana and aag bujhana..hehe

 **Artanish, AbhiDayafan, Priya, Guest, Rukmani, Guest, Shaina, Guest, Raj, Guest, Angelbetu, Guest, Naina, Jhumu, DA95, SHZK, Nilpari** thank u all

now lets enjy the next chapter

* * *

Abhijeet ended the call and turned..

Daya was standing there with fixed gaze..

"Daya..tum.."

"Abhijeet aj taq jo tum kehte aye personal proffesional dono basis pey bina dusri baar jaach kiye tumhari har baat meine man liya.."

"Daya dekho.."

"nahi tum dekho Abhijeet..tumhari har baat ko sach man leta hu mein iska mtlb yea hey ki tum mere uss biswas ka fayda uthao..aise safed jhooth..bol do..mere accident se ek bacha..wo..aur tum.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath and moved forward "Daya dekho.."

"shut up..just shut up Abhijeet..kuch nahi dekhna sunna mujhe..do din se bahut kuch suna aye mujhe"

he just moves back to his room and banged close the door..

Abhijeet sat on the sofa itself resting back his head with closed eyes

.

.

.

Daya entered in his room and sat on bed..

The whole accident scene flashed again in front of his eyes..

One boy badly hit with car fall on divider, Daya with a shout just turned his car but another panicked child came in front..

The car hit that child and then the tree..

Daya didn't remember anything else..

"Abhi ko mujse jhoot nahi kehna tha..mujhse Abhi ne.."

he threw the pillow he got near his hand..

"kya sachmey yea accident meri laparwai se hui..isliye Abhi ne..kya meine unn bacho ko mar diya..mein.."

he looked around and suddenly strted sobbing..

Abhijeet heard his phone ringing again, seeing ACP sir flashing as caller id, he recived the call "hello sir"

"itna low kiu sound kr rahe ho Abhijeet"

"nahi sir wo bas..aap kahiye"

"aj HQ ki saath meeting hey to tum HQ pahucho direct.."

Abhijeet sighed "jee sir mein nikalta hu"

he cut the call got up..looked towards Daya's room door and moved to get ready

Daya who was unitentionally waiting fr Abhijeet to come and assure him that he is not the responsible one fr accident heard the main door opening sound

he wiped his eyes and rushed to his room window..found Abhijeet's car moving out

"Abhi ne ek bar bhi nahi kaha ki mere wajase accident nahi hua..fir mein hi jimmedar..meine mar diya unhe..qatil.."

he didn't think anything more and rushed out grabbing his wallet, he knew he will not b able to drive nor his qualis present there..

He moved to the main road took a cab and moved to the accident spot.

Abhijeet reached HQ and found ACP sir already waiting fr him "sir late to nahi hua na mein"

"nahi..Abhijeet kya hua..tumhare cehre se lag raha hey bahut pareshan ho.."

Abhijeet sighed "sir Daya ko sab pata chal gaya"

"yea to hona hi tha..waise kisse pata chala?"

"mein aur Adi baat kr rahe they to Daya ne sab sun liya"

"bahut naraj hua?"

"kuch sunne ko hi tayiar nahi..pata nahi akele kya kya soch raha hoga.."

ACP sir just patted his back and both moved in.

Daya reached his destination and came out of the cab..

Aftr paying the fare he moved forward and strted looking around..

Today no child is playing..that side of street is empty..

Suddenly it hurt him..that emptiness

he looked around found a cobbler sitting in a corner.

He moved near to him "bhaisahab aap yeaha roj baithte hey?"

"jee sahab..per aap.."

"yeaha do din pehle ek accident hua tha..aap tab yeahi.."

"ha sahab hum yeahi they.."

"mtlb aapne dekha sab.."

"haa saheb..wo gari..lag hi raha tha kuch garbar hey..sidha nahi arahi thi..kaise idher udhar ho raha tha..aur woha khel rahe bacho mese ek ka balla uss taraf chala gaya usne bhi balla ki piche daur lagai..gari wala to pehle se hi bina ruke apne gari ki ghanti baja raha tha aur tej bajane laga per wo bacha gari se takra gaya aur uss taraf ja gira..gari wale ne gari ko sayed ghumane ki koshish ki per ek dusra bacha apne dost ki pass vagne gaya aur gari se taqra k per se taqraya gari bhi per se taqrayi.."

Daya sighed "wo bache isi area ki they na?"

"ha saheb..uss piche ki chawl ki.."

Daya nodded turned to move but again stopped "unn logo ko kis hospital mey le gaye they pata hey aapko?"

"nahi sahab yea to nahi pata"

"jee thik hey shukriya"

and he moved towards the chawl

Abhijeet and ACP entered bureau..Sachin immediately came forward "sir"

Abhijeet looked up "kuch pata chala?"

"jee sir.."

"bolo"

"Daya sir ne kaha tha unhone tel varane ki sochi gari mey per varaye nahi..meine uss area mey thora puchtach ki..to pata chala sir ne petrol pump ki agey gari lagaya tha..per lambi line dekh nikal gaye..woha sir ki gari ki pass do shaqs ko dekha gaya..meine teen dukandar ki help se yea do adhe adhe sketches bana liye..per kisiko bhi unka pura cehra yaad nahi.."

Abhijeet looked at ACP who nodded with "yea adha cehra hi humare criminal database se match krke dekho..koi match milta hey kya"

Sachin nodded and moved to do the job

Daya moved to the chawl..an uncanny silence, he moved nearer..

Found two man standing in a corner he thought of asking them something but suddenly didn't get the courage to do so.

He just moved back hired a cab and moved to bureau

Sachin came to Abhijeet with "sir koi match nahi mila..sayed Daya sir ki koi personal dushman.."

Abhijeet nodded "hmm..zara sketch dikhana.."

he stopped seeing Daya entering bureau..

He got up "Daya tum yeaha.."

Daya didn't even looked at Abhijeet and went to Freddy

"Freddy uss accident ki bareme kuch pata chala?"

Freddy looked at Abhijeet, who just shook his head disapointedly..

ACP sir came out of his cabin.. "Daya tum yeaha kya kr rahe ho.."

Daya looked directly in ACP sir's eyes "sir aap bhi to aye they hospital..aap ne bhi nahi bataya?"

ACP looked at Abhijeet..Daya followed his gaze..

.Daya followed his gaze.. "rehne dijiye sir.."

he looked away..

ACP sir sighed "tum gher jao.."

"sir mein.."

"meine kaha gher jao.."

Daya gave an angry glance to all and moved out hurriedly.

He directly moved to hospital and entered Adi's cabin.

Daya entered, heard Adi speaking over phone as "arey to tumne kya socha tha use jab pata chalega wo khush hoga ki wow mere bhai ko jhuth bolna bhi ata hey"

he heard smthng and protested "ha tum laute smjhdar ho..hum sab to gadhe hey"

he turned towards door found Daya standing so cut the call with "bad mey baat krta hu"

he cut the call and turned to Daya..

"Daya tum.."

"tumne bhi nahi bataya Adi..ki wo bache mere wajase.."

"dekho Daya Abhijeet ne jo bhi kiya wo.."

"rehne do Adi..tum to Abhi ko hi suprt karoge..dost hey tumhara"

"Daya dnt speak like a stupid..mein suprt nahi kr raha..aur Abhi uss bache k liye bahut ker.."

"aab kya fayda.."

Daya moved out hurriedly..

Adi called from behind "Daya..suno to Daya.."

but he already left

"uff Abhijeet ki lad ne pura biger k rakha hey ise.."

Adi nodded disappointedly

* * *

r and r


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks to aLL WHO REVIWED MY LAST CHAP AND MY os**

 **SME FRNDS FELT CHAP BIT RUSHY srry...**

 **sunny** u asked in OS about the lasat line..its daya's dialogue in ABHIJEET KHATRE MEY epi

now lets enjy the next chapter

* * *

Three days had passed already Daya still not ready to listen to anything...

He was clearly avoiding Abhijeet even his company...

Adi and his team members tried to speak about the matter but in return got scolding...

ACP sir tried once but Daya given a complete cold attitude and then Abhijeet requested no one to come in between as he knows its result...

Others will also have to bear his brothers anger..

But actually no one guessed that Daya had only half of the information...he had heard about the dead child but not about the injured one...

Adi had already asked Abhijeet about it as "yaar yea Daya ka gussa to samjh ata hey per wo ek bar bhi hospital nahi gaya uss bache ko dekhne yea kuch.."

Abhijeet sighed "pata nahi..sayed uski guilt ne use jane na diya ho.."

Adi shook his head "uhun..ek bar to jata..uski ma baap se milta.."

Abhijeet confusingly asked "matlab?"

"Daya apni guilt ki wajase situation se vaag jaye yea.."

"nahi Adi wo chawl mey gaya tha per sayed.."

"tumhe kisne.."

"sahab ne to mere saath maun le liya..per unki khabar to rakhna hey na.."

Adi smiled..

"tum koshish to kro baat krne ki..tum ne to ulta hum sbko bhi mana kr diya..Rajat keh raha tha tumne Salunkhe sir aur ACP sir ko bhi request kiya ki Daya se baat na kre"

"haan yaar inn dono ki baat wo tal nahi payega per uski gussa kam to nahi hoga na.."

"per tum khud to koshish kro.."

"kya koshish kru yaar..mein nasta bhi bana du to wo bina chuye nikal jata hey..kab ata hey kab jata hey kaha jata hey kuch pata hi nahi chalta mujhe..ate hi apne room mey chala jata hey..khata bhi hey yea nahi kya pata..raat ko room tak lock krke sota hey..bureau mey bhi mujhse case taq ki baat nahi krta"

Adi pressed his shoulders "mein ek bar.."

"nahi Adi..tumhara to ek line bhi nahi sunega..keh dega apne dost ki tarafdari kr rahe ho..jab gusse mey hota hey tab kitna jiddi ban jata hey pata hey na"

.

.

.

.

That day also Daya was away..he had informed ACP sir that he was going to some of his informer then will go to a spot..but Abhijeet didn't know which infmer or where Daya went..

Abhijeet was in bureau busy in studying some CCTV footage with Rajat when his phone rang..

He picked the call "hello senior inspector Abhijeet speaking"

"officer hum mahadevi hospital se bol rahe hey..uss bache ki halat bahut kharab ho rahi hey..hume jald se jald uski operation krna hoga.."

"kya..acha mein abhie pahuchta hu.."

he dscncted the call, seeing his tensed face Rajat asked "sir kya hua?"

"Rajat wo bacha..mujhe hospital.." he looked at ACP sir's cabin that was busy with some official people over phone..

Rajat assured him as "sir aap jaiye sir free hote hi mein unhe inform kr dunga.."

Abhijeet nodded and rushed out..

He was about to start his car but stopped "kya mujhe Daya ko batana cahiye?haan ager uss bache ko kuch..nahi nahi mujhe Daya ko batana cahiye.."

he tried to call Daya but Daya didn't received the call...after continuous two three tries Daya received the call and said "I'm busy"

and cut the call..

Abhijeet sighed badly hearing those words..

His mind flashed with some old lines..

 **"arey tujhe angreji ata bhi hey?"**

 **"haan haan ata hey...per nikalta nahi"**

 **"kiu bhai kaha atakta hey?"**

 **"pata nahi..tum mera tang khichna choro"**

 **"acha to sahab ko serf gusse mey hi English ata hey"**

Abhijeet sighed and started his car..

Daya switched off his cell and murmured "mujhe nahi krni baat tumse bilkul nahi krni.."

Abhijeet reached the hospital and entered, the parents of that child was harshly crying sitting outside OT.

Abhijeet rushed to the nurse who came out with "jaldi khoon arrange kijiye.."

Abhijeet hurriedly asked "kaunsa blood groop.."

"jee B+"

"mein..mein dunga blood.."

"jee aap ayiye..aur aap log ek aur donor arrange kijiye..hume kmse kam 3unit blood cahiye"

the father of the child was looking extremely tensed "hum kahase..hume to.."

Abhijeet turned to them "aap log fiqar mat kijiye mein hi dunga blood"

the father tried "per aap..3 unit.."

the mother grumbled "inhi ki officers ki wajase to.."

Abhijeet sighed "sister jitna blood cahiye mein ready hu..aap cahe to mein koi bhi bond sign kr sakta hu.."

"per sir.."

"kaha na meine koi bond krna hey to kijiye.."

the sister nodded and led him in

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered house..staggering..he closed his door and leaned back on the door..

He heard his phone ringing, so picked it up with "hello"

Rajat asked in concern "sir aap thik.."

"haan Rajat mein thik hu..wo Daya..wo gaya bureau.."

"nahi sir unhone call kiya ACP sir ko ki unki tabiyet thik nahi to unhe half day.."

"fir se bahana..uska aj dressing change kerwana tha..yea.."

"sir aap pareshan mat hoyiye..mein Daya sir se baat.."

"pata nahi Rajat wo sunega bhi..acha wo uss sketch ka meine bataya tha wo pura hua?"

"jee sir aapne jaise kaha tha waise pura ho gaya aur har police station mey vej diya hey..jald hi humare hath ajayega wo jisne Daya sir ki gari se aise cherkhani ki..aur ek masum ki jaan"

"sayed isse Daya ki narjgi thora kam ho jaye.."

he sighed and cut the call..

Daya was sitting on the bench at beach staring at two kids playing in a corner.

One of them fell down while playing the bit older one immediately sat down and dusted his cloths..

"arey tu kiu ro raha hey..yea to yea chote patthar hey jisne tujhe gira diya..ganda patthar.." and he threw that pebble in to sea..

"lag gayi tujhe..kaha lagi dikhana.."

the kid frwrded his hand..although no injury is visible the other one caressed his hand lovingly and kissed on it "aab dard thik ho jayega..acha chal hume yeaha aur nahi khelna..chal hum woha seat pey chalte hey"

he hold the hand of the younger one and led him to opposite bench..

Daya continued looking at the place where the kids were playing

he looked at his wrist still bandaged..

Touched his hand..

He too had that healing hand whose one touch always healed his pains be it physical or mental..

But now the pain he is going through is given by him..

"boss jhuth to nahi bolna tha na..haan mujhe dukh hota per tum they na..tum bhi jhut bologe to mein kaha.."

he felt his eyes getting teary..just rubbed it harshly and moved back to qualis and drove back home.

He found Abhijeet's car already parked but as his habit now opened the door with his own key and moved inside..

All the lights are off except the lounge and the kitchen..

But Abhijeet was not present in lounge nor is any sound coming from the kitchen..

Daya looked towards Abhijeet's room, it was wide opened..

Daya looked around "Abhijeet kaha.."

he moved towards kitchen but stopped at the door only "Abhijeet.."

he rushed forward, Abhijeet was lying below the slab unconscious his head had a cut..

Daya knelt down "Abhi.." he patted his cheeks "Abhi utho na.."

"yea Abhi..haan Adi.."

he hurriedly pulled out his phone to call Adi

* * *

r and r


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks to aLL WHO REVIWED  
**

 **GD bhaiya** pata nahi dada sayed meri jadu: p a nahi rahe and I'm not satisfying u…sorry yaar…dada ek plot socho na pls mere liye…

 **Jhumu** it was dangerous isiliye to snr inspector mode pey agaye Abhijeet babu ki wo bond sign kr denge…

 **Abhidayafan** sorry yaar I can't satisfy u…

 **23diya** thank u

* * *

Abhijeet was lying below the slab unconscious; his head had a cut...

Daya knelt down "Abhi..." he patted his cheeks "Abhi utho na..."

"yea Abhi...haan Adi..."

he hurriedly pulled out his phone to call Adi

"hello Adi...tum gher a sakte ho?"

"gher..mtlab?"

"kya gher matlab..humare gher..tum.."

"Daya Daya ek second kya hua..itni tnsn mey.."

"wo Abhi wo behosh ho gaya..pata nahi kiu..tum pls jldise.."

"acha acha mein ata hu..relax.."

Adi cut the call..Daya turned back his attention to Abhijeet..

"ise yea chot kaise.." he looked around, found some blood on the corner of kitchen slab..

"per iski sarr taqrai kaise.."

he sighed brought a glass full of water and sprinkled some water on his face but no response

Daya patted his cheeks but no..

He thought fr a moment and then shifted Abhijeet to bed, dressed the wound over forehead and then

he was about to sat beside him when noticed a band aid on his arm..

"yea ker k kya araha hey.."

just then the doorbell rang and he went to open the door

Adi came in with "behosh kaise ho gaya?"

"pata nahi..mein gher mey nahi tha aya to dekha Abhijeet aise"

Adi entered inside bedroom murmuring "per gaya to tha hospital tab taq to thik hi tha"

Adi nodded and started checking

"low BP aur stress se chaqqar aya hoga..sar taqrane se behosh ho gaya.."

Adi declared while preparing an injection..

"low BP? Per Abhi ko to humesha BP ka para chara rehta hey..aur stress..kaise.."

Adi turned to Daya to get a full view of his face "yea tum puch rahe ho?yea jo pichle dino ignoring session chalu rakha..akela jeene ki therapy chala rahe ho isse kya dance krna tha?"

Daya looked away..

Adi injected the injection and was about to write some medicine when heard "to galti iski bhi thi na..utna bara jhuth..Abhi ne mujhse?"

Adi sighed "Daya isne jhuth tumhare hi liye bola tha na..taqi tum disturb na ho..aur.."

"Adi Abhijeet koi bacha nahi hey jo use yea nahi pata ki mein do din mey jhuth pakar lunga..sab ko to bara kehta firta hey jhuth ki payer nahi hota wagera per apne..acha chalo man liya uss waqt mein bimaar tha..bad mey bol deta..mujhe iski juban se to pata chalti.."

Adi made a face "wo uss din hi bolne wala tha per raat ko uss accident ki spna dekh k tum itni emotional ho gaye.."

"ha to..isliye usne socha mein kiu emotional karu ise jake bahar se sun aye.."

"Daya Abhijeet tumhe bas hurt hone se bachane.."

"aur wo do bache..jo mere wajase jindegi dkhne se pehle hi.."

Adi confusingly cut him "do bache?"

Daya looked at him apparently confused Adi continued "per dusra bacha to abhie safe hey..adha ghnta pehle hi uss hospital ki doctor se baat hui.."

"kya per kaise..mtlb.."

Adi pressed his teethes and showed the band-aid on Abhijeet's arm with "aise"

Daya still looking confused

His mond buzzed with

 **aur wo bacha duniya mey hi..nahi**

Adi continued in harsh tone "dono ki hi halat serious tha per dusre ka thora jyada..wo usi din..(he took a deep breath) yea bacha aab taq under observation tha..dctrs keh rahe they stable hone pey operation karenge..per Aj subha se bache ki haalat bahut kharab ho rahi thi to doctor ne immediate operation ki decision liya..Abhijeet ko informs kiya bcz wohi ilaj ka pura expense de raha tha..to yea mahashay gaye aur teen unit blood de aye..kahi bahar se arrange krne mey der na ho jaye.."

Daya wiped his eyes "per isne jhuth to bola na..Adi aisa nahi ki koi kabhie mujhse jhut nahi bola yea mein kisise jhuth nahi bolta..per Adi Abhi mujhse jhut..meine umid nahi ki thi"

Adi tiredly said "to jab tumne sun liya tab puri baat puch lete.."

"nahi meine socha sayed mein do qatil kr chuka.."

"Daya..kya hey yea..tumhari gari ka brake fails kerwaya gaya tha..tum khud ko kiu.."

"ager mein jimmedar hi nahi tha to Abhi ne kiu chupai..log to galti chupate hey na?"

Adi shook his head disappointedly

Daya smiled painfully "pata hey Adi tum sab bas yea dekh rahe ho mere hi liye jhut bola isne aur mein itna rude..per pata hey iss jhut ne mujhe bahut kuch ahsas dilaya"

Adi looked at him in question..

Daya continued by himself only

"ager Abhi mujhe sach bolta usne socha mein pareshan ho jaunga dukhi ho jaunga..per tab Abhi hota na..aur use khoob pata hey har situation mey mujhe kaise handle krna hey..per jab mujhe kahi aur se pata chalega tab bhi to dukh hoga na mujhe?wo bhi akele..Abhi ne to akela hi kr diya"

Adi sighed helplessly

Daya continued "do pal ki shanti kya itna jaruri hey?"

Adi didn't answered, kept the prescription on side table with "Abhijeet se keh dena ager weakness jyada rahe to yea medicine manga k le lena.."

Daya looked at Adi who sighed "adhe ghante mey hosh ajayega.."

and moved out of the room and then completely of the house

Daya looked at Abhijeet fr few seconds "boss tumne bahut galat kiya..bahut.."

he moved out called freddy, "freddy wo bacha kis hospital mey hey tumhe to pata hi hoga..ek bar khbr loge wo kaisa hey..koi jarurat to nahi..mein khud jata per wo..tumlog ki Abhijeet sir thora beemar hey.."

freddy smiled "mtlb aap aab unse naraj nahi ho.."

Daya sighed "nahi usne to mera socha hey na freddy..mein kis haq se naraj rahu usse.."

"sir aap.."

"freddy pls.."

and he cut the call went to kitchen, make fresh juice and brought out some crackers came back

placed all that on bed side table and sat on the couch present in the room..

His mind unintentionally went back to the accident..and then came to how he hurted Abhijeet..

But it was not making him sorry, it was making him angrier..

Each time the scene of young souls dipped in blood came up his mind and increasing his anger

but somewhere in his heart the moments when he stamped that caring heart is pinching him..

 **Daya khana nahi kahyega..**

 **mein khud banake leke kha sakta hu..tum pls mere liye pareshan na ho**

 **tu aab taq utha nahi to bulane aya tha bas...**

 **gher mey alarm clock hey**

 **Daya meri puri baat to sunlo ekbar meine tumse jhut..**

 **Jhut to bola na Abhijeet..reason nahi cahiye mujhe..**

Daya was really lost in past when he heard some noises, so looked up..found Abhijeet pouring water in glass from the jug kept on bedside table still in half laying position..

Daya moved forward and softly grabbed the glass and jug.. "awaj de sakte they"

he poured water and forwarded the glass to Abhijeet who was staring at him with sorry look

Abhijeet finished the water and looked at Daya

Daya was not looking at him .he inhaled an audible breath Daya turned his gaze signal at the glass

" glass"

Abhijeet silently gave him

Daya turned to go

Abhi called weakly

" Daya"...

Daya stopped and turned again

"Bolo..."

Abhijeet "I m sorry yaar..."

Daya looked him fr a second then move out

Abhijeet murmured "uff iski yea khamoshi.." he got up from bed and moved to the lounge where Daya was sitting with closed eyes with wet corners . Abhi moved forward and started weaving his head softly. "Naraz hai...?"

"nahi" he shifted away a bit resulting in moving away his head from that soothing touch

Abhijeet was not ready fr this..how much they fought..whoever at fault..Daya never denied this..

He himself used to say "boss tum yea jab baalo mey krte ho na meri narajgi chu ho jati hey.."

Abhijeet just sighed, stood up "meine koi galat irade se nahi bola tha jhuth..sorry"

he turned to move back to room when Daya called "mujhe koi bhi jhuth bole bura nahi lagta..per mera Abhi kiu jhuth bolega mujhse?"

Abhijeet turned but didn't answered

Daya looked up "Adi samjha k gaya tumne yea sab mere soch k kiya..Abhijeet iska mtlb tum mujhe meri guilt feeling se bachana cahte they hey na?"

Abhijeet was about to say something but Daya stood up and smiled plainly "kuch kehni ki jarurat nahi boss..pata hey mujhe tumne koi galat irade se nahi kaha tha jhuth"

he moved inside without anu further conversation

Abhijeet was about to follow him, when his phone rang

* * *

r and r


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks to aLL WHO REVIWED  
**

 **GD dada** arey bapre itni sare khana...ok jab khane se dil hat jaye tab soch lena..dekho if this chapter satisfy u

 **Jhumu** arey didi jkhn amra kauke andho biswas kri r se mithya ble bole tkhn na kno logic kaje ashe na just raag ashe

* * *

Abhijeet picked up the call "ha Rajat bolo.."

"sir uss admi ka pata chal gaya..mein sachin aur freddy usiki adde pe jarahe hey.."

"good..tum location batao..mein pahuchta hu.."

"jee sir.." he informed about the location then asked as "sir wo bacha..wo.."

"aab khtre se bahar hey thik hey wo.."

"aur sir aap?"

"Rajat.."

"sorry sir.."

Abhijeet cut the call, and turned to move out found Daya standing there..

Abhijeet silently looked at him, Daya moved out of house..

Abhijeet followed..

.

.

.

They reached the destination found Rajat sachin and freddy standing outside the bar..

Abhijeet started inquiring "bar mey hey?"

"nahi..bar ki peeche pure gang ki saath..unn larkio ki.."

Abhijeet nodded and signaled to start the action.

.

.

.

Soon CID team overpowered them and the whole gang is under their control..

Abhijeet made the main culprit sit and stood in front of him, playing with his gun "aab bol break fail kiu kiya?"

"mujhe kaha gaya tha ki wo jo drug case tum dono underhand deal kr rahe they uski bahut information iss Daya ki akele ki pass agaya..to ise tum taq pahuchne na.."

suddenly Daya pounded over him nearly pushing Abhijeet "to break fail karega (he jerked him by his collar) haan kiu jigar nahi tha goli marne ki? (pinned him to wall and started hitting) pata hey kya kiya tune..haan pata hey..wo bacha tere wajase marr.."

"apun ko nahi pata tha wo..mujhe laga gaadi ki speed baraoge to gaddi boom..aur ager tab ek do mar bhi jata to.."

Daya started beating him more badly "ek bacha marr gaya tere wajase smjha tu..usne dekhi kya thi jindegi ki..uski ma ne sb kho diya..(banged his head on wall and punched..blood started coming out) wo khel raha tha woha, sab khatamm.."

Abhijeet had signaled sachin and freddy to take out others and came forward "Daya choro use..Daya.."

Daya jerked Abhijeet's hands "leave me..aur tu bara shauq hey na boom..chal tujhe dikhata hu..(he again punched and hit in abdomen) uss bache ka bhi asehi khoon nikal raha tha.."

"Hum ne to tuje maarne ka fool proof plan banaya tha per tu bach gaya...humey laga ke bachhon ko maarney ke guilt se to tu pakka mar hi jaye ga...Per tu bach gaya ...Agar tuje usi waqt pata chal jata to tu to wahin mar jata"

Abhijeet chewed his teethes but Daya didn't even paid heed to words continued

"mein dekh pa raha tha ki wo kuchal raha hey gaari rok nahi paya mein tere wajase..tu (again banged his head turning him unconscious..but his hitting continued) mujhe marna tha na..goli marta..kisi aur ko.."

Abhijeet forcefully pulled Daya "behosh ho chuka hey..chor use..Rajat leke jao use"

Rajat threw a glass full of water on his face making him semiconscious..

Daya was again going to hit him Abhijeet hold his hand.

Rajat pulled the culprit out.

Abhijeet left Daya, who kicked the chair in front of him and badly pushed the small shoe rack..

Abhijeet sighed.

"Daya.."

Daya turned towards him with full red eyes and sweaty red face

"Abhi isne..yea goli mar deta na..uss bache ki kya..pata hey mein chawl mein gaya tha sab keh rahe they ek cid officer qatil ban gaya..Abhi iske wajase…"

he sat down on the cot there only..

Abhijeet moved forward and pressed his shoulder "use saja milegi na Daya.."

"kya saja Abhi..wo bacha uske ma..uski wo sare dost jinhone yea najara dekha..sab..wo sab.."

he started crying harshly..

Abhijeet started caressing his head

"Abhi..mere haatho se wo bacha..mein bhi to.."

Abhijeet pulled up his face "nahi Daya tune kuch nahi kiya..bilkul nahi..tune koshish ki thi na gari ko morne ki fir..haan chal kuch nahi kiya.."

Daya just nodded and hugged him tightly "Abhi mujhe unn bacho se unki gherwalo se maafi maafi mangni hey..pata hey mein gaya tha chawl..per mil nahi paya..bahut darr laga..(he looked up towards Abhijeet) Abhi tum chaloge mere saath..mujhe sorry.."

Abhijeet nodded "ha hum dono milke sorry kr lenge..hospital bhi jayenge chawl bhi..per abhie hume bureau jana hey na?haan? Innko saja deni hey? Fir gher jana hey..dekh adhi raat to yeahi ho gaya..chal chal uth..chal pls"

Daya nodded and got up..Abhijeet patted his back and both moved out..

.

.

.

.

Duo and Adi with ACP sir entered mahadevi hospital..

Adi enquired from reception about that child and came back with "wo bacha aab thik hey..use general bed pey shift bhi kr diya gaya..uske parents bhi wohi hey..chalo..chaliye sir"

ACP and Abhijeet nodded, they were about to move but Abhijeet felt Daya not accompanying

"Adi tum aur sir chalo hum ate hey.."

ACP sir nodded, Adi looked at Daya and moved forward with ACP.

Abhijeet came near Daya "kya hua.."

"Abhi wo bacha..uske smne mein kaise.."

Abhijeet just sighed and grabbed his wrist "chalo"

both entered the ward and reached near the specified bed..

Automatically Daya's head moved down..

The child's father came forward and folded his hands in front of Abhijeet "sahab aapne humare bete ki jaan.."

Abhijeet cut him "arey yea aap kya keh rahe wo to bus.."

the mother too came forward "sahab hum aap police walo ko kya kya sochte they..per aap log to..sukriya sahab.."

"ha sahab aj nurse madam jee na kaha news araha tha ki kaise wu offcer ki gari ki saath cherkhani hua tha..humne aaplog ko galat smjha..hume maaf"

ACP sir pressed his shoulder "aap ki isme galti nahi..koi bhi ma baap asehi sochega..humari aur kisi criminal ki dushmani ki beech aapki chawl ki bache.."

the kid who was still now busy in relishing the chocolate given by Adi cut him with "sir meine tv mey dekha aapne kaha tha 15 august ko criminal serf kisi ek ka dushman nahi desh ka dushman hey..to wo to humara bhi dushman tha na?"

Abhijeet patted his cheeks proudly..

The father continued "humare chawl ki sab ne bhi news dekha..aab koi bhi galat faimi nahi hey sahab.."

Adi was looking at Daya keenly who was still looking down, he pressed Daya's palms

Daya whispered "per wo ek bacha to.."

a sad silence gripped over the enviornment..

But the kid broke the silence "Ronny ne bhi jarur news dekhi hogi, bhagwan ki pass tv to jarur hoga..aur uncle sachi wo bhi naraj nahi hoga aapse"

Daya patted his cheeks softly with a teary smile

.

.

.

.

After visiting the chawl duo was back home early evening..

Daya entered inside and half lied on the sofa, Abhijeet was about to move to kitchen when heard "boss.."

"hmm.."

"sorry..mein tumse bahut battamiji ki..mein bahut gussa tha na.."

Abhijeet smiled, came and sat beside Daya "to gusse mey nahi khayal aya ki sahab battemiji kr rahe hey?"

Daya shook his head in no, "mujhe bahut gussa aya..tumne jhuth bola..mujhe laga kahi tum bhi smjhte ho mujhse galti hui isliye chupa rahe ho.."

"nahi Daya mein.."

"mujhe Adi ne smjhaya..per tum jante ho na gussa ata hey to meri sui ek hi jagah atak k rehti hey.."

Abhijeet smiled and shook his head in disappointment..

"per boss tumne galat kiya.."

Abhijeet look at him in question

"ager mujhe kisi aur se baat pata chalti to bhi mein dukhi hota pareshan hota na?"

Abhijeet nodded..

"per tab tumse bhi gussa hota..to mein akela na par jata?"

Abhijeet smiled "sorry..."

"hmm..ayinda se kuch nahi chupana..cahe usse mein kitni bhi pareshan yea dukhi ho jau..tum handle kr loge..wo kya kehta hey Adi..experience works.."

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya again turned serious "boss..iss bache ki treatment.."

"meine sab kr liya tha..aj ACP sir ne kaha departmnt ki taraf se ayega..aur uski parai ki bhi 60% departmnt degi.."

Daya nodded..

"tu Ronny ki bareme soch raha hey na?"

"hmm..kash wo bhi bach jata.."

Abhijeet silently pressed his shoulder.

Silence spoke the rest..

the guilt is not so easy to move away..time will slowly heal the wound may be

* * *

r and r


End file.
